1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector having a breather tube mounting the absorber plate.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
The advantages of using solar heat collectors to collect solar energy for subsequent use have been recognized in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,952, there is taught the use of solar energy to activate a desiccant material used to absorb moisture from an enclosure. In general, a receptacle is filled with desiccant material and mounted on the upper portion of the enclosure. Communication is provided (1) between the interior of the enclosure and the desiccant material and (2) between the atmosphere and the desiccant material. The outer surface of the receptacle and the enclosure are heated by solar energy to heat the desiccant material and expand the air in the enclosure. The expanded air moves from the enclosure through the desiccant material and into the atmosphere to dehumidify the enclosure. The heating of the desiccant material by solar energy and the movement of air therethrough activates the desiccant material.
The solar heat collector of the above-identified patent has drawbacks. More particularly, a portion of the absorbed solar energy is lost due to conduction and/or convection heat losses to the atmosphere.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 550,680 filed on Feb. 18, 1975 in commonly assigned the names of Renato J. Mazzoni and Lester F. Schutrum, there is taught of a solar heat collector that reduces conduction and/or convection heat losses to the atmosphere by maintaining a cover plate in spaced relation to an absorber by a spacer assembly to provide an airspace or compartment therebetween. The spacer assembly includes a breather tube for equalizing the air pressure in the compartment to the ambient air pressure while preventing moisture from moving into the compartment. A further advantage of providing a breather tube in the spacer assembly is that desiccant material in the spacer assembly is regenerated. The desiccant material is used to remove moisture trapped in the compartment during fabrication of the solar collector and remove moisture from the air passing through the desiccant to equalize the air pressure in the compartment to the ambient air pressure.
It would be advantageous if a solar heat collector was available that has all the advantages of the solar heat collector of the above-mentioned application and is economical to construct.